Sam and Max: Max's Secret Weakness
by InGodzHandz
Summary: This is a sequel to the first story, sort of. Max won't stop getting on Sam's nerves while he's trying to sleep. What will Sam do? This is inspired by every time my little sister has bothered me while I was in my room sitting on my bed.


Sam came in late that night. He could barely keep his eyes open he was so tired. After looking to make sure Max was sleeping in his bed, he took off his work clothes and went to sleep.

It was exhausting having to do the work of two people. Sam hoped that Max would soon be well enough to get off his quarantine. He couldn't keep it up by himself for much longer.

Sam had been sound asleep in his room for about 3 hours when Max barged in to wake him up. He tiptoed onto the bed and shook Sam until he was awoken.

"Hey, Sam!" Max yelled. "Sam, wake up! I have great news!"

"Alright, alright…" his partner grumbled as he woke up.

Sam opened his eyes, flipped on the lamp on his bedside table, and sat up to look at his friend.

"What is it, little buddy?" Sam asked while rubbing his eyes, looking at his phone to check the time, and seeing that it was only 3am. "I had a late night last night. Whatever are you arousing me from my slumber for?"

"I have great news, Sam," Max said in excitement. "I'm officially all better. I have gone 24 hours without symptoms or medicine, so I called the doctor and she said that my quarantine is officially lifted. Isn't it wonderful? I can leave the house now without worrying about being arrested for infecting the general population."

"That is great news, little pal," Sam said as he laid back down and rolled over on his side. "In the morning, we will have to do something to celebrate."

"Actually, that's why I woke you up. I want to go to Waffle House now!"

"It's too early, Max. I'm not going. It's too dangerous at this time of night. The only people out are night shift workers, doctors, young journalists, and criminals. We could get jumped by any one of them."

"Exactly, I want to go to Waffle House because of all the sketchy people. All the drug dealers and pimps meet around this time and I want to bust them. I haven't faced any danger in about a week, Sam. I'm dying to get my hands dirty again."

"As fun as I confess that sounds," Sam began. "I'm far too tired to head out. We'll go in the morning."

"But all the sketchy people will be gone by then," Max whined while jumping on top of Sam. "We have to go now."

"Get off me, Max."

"No, come on, Sam!"

"Give me several hours to sleep."

"I'll make you coffee. Come on."

"You're pissing me off, Max," Sam said in a tone that was clearly annoyed. "Just go back to sleep."

"I can't," Max replied. "I've been sleeping all week. My sleeping schedule is all out of whack. I'm wide awake."

"Then, borrow the car and go by yourself," Sam said in desperation. "I'll pay the bills if you wreck it again. Just leave me alone."

"But it's no fun without you, Sam," Max said as he started jumping up and down on top of him. "Can't we just go now? Please. Please. Please."

Max continued jumping up and down and saying please in rhythm with his jumps. Sam tried smacking him with a pillow, but Max used telekinesis to fly out of the way until Sam gave up and laid back down. Then, he simply went back to what he was doing before.

Sam knew he had to act fast or else he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Fortunately for him, he knew Max's weakness. It would upset Max, but it had to be done.

"Max," Sam said sitting up again.

"Yes, Sam?" Max asked as he momentarily stopped jumping.

Sam grabbed Max by the ears, pulled him close, and planted a quick kiss on the right corner of his mouth. Sam let go of him while his reaction took place. Max's eyes dilated in terror and he began to scream.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Max yelled while trying to wipe the kiss off his face. "How could you do that?! You've contaminated me! Argh! I've been kissed by a dog! Get me hot water! Get me some iodine! You're going to hell, Sam! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Max ran out of the room and back into the bathroom of his room. Sam smiled in contentment as he heard the water in Max's shower and sink come on. He would be busy for at least three hours, giving Sam more than enough time to sleep.

"Be sure to scrub your mouth out well, Max!" Sam yelled. "Those germs can really spread!"

With that, Sam rolled back onto his side, turned off the lamp, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
